


Destructive Creations

by AlanaMechelleCruz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaMechelleCruz/pseuds/AlanaMechelleCruz
Summary: How much will a chance meeting from your childhood change your life?





	Destructive Creations

**Author's Note:**

> To see all artwork or pictures for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

Quick Note: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

“Oh Adrien did you break another toy” the honey blonde woman with the green eyes asked the crying child that sat before her. After taking a look around her to see if anyone was paying attention she turned back to the crying child and as the blue sparks reached the child he calmed down. The blue smoke puppy in front of the boy lifted his spirits enough to calm him down but some tears still fell from his eyes.

Though the child’s mother was able to help manipulate people’s emotions and her husband had the ability to bring others under his control, they had been shocked when their child had been born with the power of destruction.

Adrien’s parents both had grown up and learned to control their powers with the help of their kwami guides Duusuu and Nooroo, but seeing as the kwamis were born with them it would be a while before Plagg would be able to help him grow into his destructive ways. 

As the 4 year old toddler looked up at his mother she could see the tears that had fallen out of his green eyes and down his face. As she looked away for one second to pull a tissue from her purse she failed to notice the little girl with pigtails that had walked up to the little boy and picked up the toy. 

It was clear to even her that there was no way to fix a toy that was nothing but black dust, but that didn’t stop her from wanting help. With her eyes closed she tried to focus very hard and when a flash of pink shown before her closed eyes they snapped open to see a toy sward laying in the palm of her hands where the black dust had once sat. 

Handing it to the boy with a smile she then ran off without saying a single word. Moments later the boys hands were charged with black and neon green energy again but this time the toy remained intact. It was then that Adrien’s mom widened in surprise before looking around, once again, to see if anyone was looking. 

Once sure that that no one was looking she picked up her child and made her way to the car, still searching around her for anyone who may be watching.

It may not have been a rare thing for someone to have powers like she did, but she’d been born with her kwami and had had up until her teenage years before her powers had come to show their presence and the same was true with her husband. It was a shock to both of them when just one month after their child was born his hands flowed with the black and green power that turned the teddy bear to dark grey dust. Their son’s power didn’t show up often but when it did it was usually in a public place where his parents were constantly afraid someone would see. They had done their best to keep him in the house so no one would grow afraid and demand the child be taken away, but every so often Eliot has found a way to make sure her only child was able to get out of the house and live the life a child should be able to live. 

Though it was true that her son was no ordinary child, he still deserved the same life as one. When the toy he held didn’t turn to ash when his powers activated it was scary and confusing for Adrien’s mother. When she told her husband and Gabriel had seen it for himself they both agreed that maybe it was time to travel to a place where they both knew that their son would be able to grow up without anyone figuring out his secret. 

When Emily went missing 10 years later is when everything changed. Though Adrien knew his father was grieving, the boy still wished he would come out and talk with him. The solitude he was living under was becoming too much and one day his powers became almost too much and he almost destroyed the whole house. He might have learned to contain his powers more, there were still moments every so often that made him feel as though he would never be able to control the darkness growing inside him as he got older. 

If only he knew that the cure for his destruction lied in his old hometown of Paris, France. If only he knew that the creation to his destruction was in her room using her own powers to make the beautiful dress he’d meet her in. 

Quick Note: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

**Author's Note:**

> To see all artwork or photos for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3


End file.
